A haunted Fairy Tail
by mirokuspet830
Summary: An AU oneshot where Natsu and Lucy visit a haunted trail, where they might find more then scares. NaLu


Authors' Notes: I just got this idea for a one-shot and I couldn't not write it, so I decided to take a brief break from my main story Fairy Tail Unplugged. Please let me know what you guys think of it. Oh and I do not own fairy tail

A haunted Fairy Tail

I sighed as I glared over at my pink headed best friend and asked, for probably the millionth time since he'd picked me up that night,

"Do we really have to do this?" It was dark inside of his car, but I could hear the smile in his voice as he said,

"Now don't be a sore loser Luce, we made a bet." I groaned loudly,

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd lose." He laughed and looked at me as soon as he put the car into park,

"I know, but I knew I would win." I banged my head against head rest as I whined,

"But Natsu." He turned to face me and leaned in close as he asked,

"So if you had won would you have let me off the hook?" Crap, he knew me too well, he knew that I would gloat and make him accept his punishment. His eyes practically bore into mine as I smiled weakly and said,

"I might have thought about it?" The left side of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he said lowly,

"Liar. It's time to get out of the car Luce." I took a deep breath, I could do this, I really could, I mean it was only haunted trail like maze where things would jump out at me every chance they got, there was nothing to be afraid of right? Why did I have to make that stupid bet? I mean how was I suppose to know that Natsu was secretly a pool shark, stupid bastard I then pouted at him as I said,

"You know you tricked me right?" He shook his head as he said,

"Luce, you're a big girl and you made the choice to make a bet with me, one we both knew you weren't gonna win." I sighed as I mumbled,

"How was I supposed to know that you hustle girls at pool?" I turned to face him again, but his face was right next to mine and I could feel his breath on my cheek as he asked in the husky voice of his,

"Ready?" I just let out another groan as I said,

"I hate you." He laughed as he opened the door,

"I'm your best friend; you're not allowed to hate me." Then he was out of the car, his door was closed and then next thing I knew he was opening my door and pulling me out of the car as he said, "Come on, it won't be so bad, and I'll be there the whole time." I rolled my eyes as I let him take my hand and pull me towards my doom as I asked,

"Why bet this?"

"I wanted to come and knew that you wouldn't go with me."

"But Grey, or Erza would have gladly come here, they like to be scared." Natsu just shook his head as he said,

"I like it when you get scared and scream." I shot daggers at the back of his stupid pink head with my eyes,

"You're an ass." He just chuckled, but he didn't deny it. I sighed in defeat, as long as the two of us had been friends we both knew when it was time to just let it go, and he won this time, oh but he had to know that revenge is sweet and I had a whole trip planned to the amusement park, let's see how smug he is while he puked all day.

Before I knew what was happening Natsu had already paid for our tickets and was pushing me into the maze, upon which I was greeted with a werewolf that jumped out in front of me growling making me scream like a little girl. I dug my nails into Natsu's arm as he pulled me away from the lycanthrope and chuckled under his breath,

"You're so easy Luce." I buried my face into his shoulder as I tried to calm my breathing and asked through the fabric of his red hoodie,

"Why do you hate me?" I could hear that smile again as he spoke and I wanted to slap it off his face,

"Oh Luce I don't hate you, not at all, you're my favorite person." I removed my face from his sweat shirt and glared at him,

"You have a crappy way of showing it." Just then something bellowed from behind me and I let out a shriek and threw myself into Natsu's arms and asked into his chest, "Can we go home now?" He snorted at me,

"It just started." I just nodded and removed myself from his arms as I said,

"I want pancakes after this." He just nodded,

"Okay." I took a deep breath and put my brave face on, I could do this.

As we got closer and closer to the exit, I was proud of myself for not passing out, puking or crying but then something huge came rushing towards me and I screamed in terror as my fight or flight instinct kicked in and I bolted down a different path. Once I stopped running I realized two things I was lost and Natsu wasn't with me. I could feel the tears burning the back of my throat as I turned around in circles trying to figure out the way I had come but it was hopeless, it was dark and I had no idea which way I had come from. All I wanted to do was crawl in a ball and cry, but I couldn't do that, I had to get out of this evil place and kill my best friend, because this was all his fault.

I took a deep breath and picked a path at random and began walking, I had a feeling at I had run pretty far from the main scare part since nothing was jumping out at me anymore and for that I was grateful. I called Natsu's name every so often, just in case he was looking for me, but all I got was silence in return. It felt like I had been walking around in circles forever and I just wasn't making any progress and then I heard some rustling, but tried to convince myself that it was just the wind and my nerves since my heart was beating out of my chest. Then I swore I heard footsteps and I felt the urge to run again, but I knew if I did I would never get out of this horrible labyrinth of doom. I could feel a sob crawling up my throat as the footsteps were growing closing and then I heard it, his voice,

"Damnit Lucy where are you?" I could feel the tears running down my face and I didn't care as I ran towards the sound of crunching leaves and as soon as I saw his pink head I launched myself into his arms as I finally let myself sob into his chest. I felt him release I sigh of relief as he pulled me close and rested his chin on the top of my blonde head and whispered, "Don't ever do that to my again. You scared the living crap out of me Luce." I could hear his heart racing as he pulled me closer still, "I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt, all over a stupid bet. I'm so sorry Luce." I sniffled and said into his chest,

"You're a jerk." I felt his head nod,

"I know." I balled the front of his hoodie in my hand and took a deep breath of his smell, he always seemed to smell like a bonfire and that smell always seemed to calm me down. Once I was done sobbing and I was no longer shaking Natsu pulled away a bit so that he could look down at me, his face was filled with concern and guilt as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs and asked in a quiet child like voice, "Do you think you could forgive me Luce?" It was at that moment as those words came out of his beautiful mouth that I realized that I was madly in love with this idiot, hell I think I might have always been in love with him, but just didn't want to admit it to myself because if he didn't feel the same way things could have gotten awkward and I didn't want awkward. I hated seeing that look on his face, I needed to get rid it so I did then only thing I could think of, I brushed my lips across his quickly and gently. I saw his eyes widen as he whispered my name. I hid my eyes beneath my bangs as I tried to hide my face, but Natsu was having none of that. He cupped my cheek and moved my head just so that he could look into my eyes, my eyes widened in fear of what I might have just done,

"Natsu I…" He placed the pad of his thumb over my lips as he said,

"Please Luce, if you say anything else I'll just come up with more reasons in my head why I shouldn't say this, and I think if I keep it in much longer it might drive me crazy." He lowered his head until our foreheads were touching, "The moment that I met you all those years ago I knew that I wanted to keep you always by my side and I guess it took you not being there for me to realize that I could lose you and that, if I did it very well might kill me." He took a deep breath, "Lucy, I love you." I swear my heart stopped beating, and I'm pretty sure that I forgot how to breathe. He loved me. I smiled as I removed my hands from his hoodie and placed them in his hair as I whispered against his lips,

"I know." I felt his lip twitch and then his lips were claiming mine in a searing kiss that I swear was scolding me from the inside out and I couldn't seem to care, because I wanted to be caught up him Natsu's fire, always, and forever.


End file.
